


Unexpected Gifts

by NoLifePoints (Vesperbat)



Series: YGO Drabble and Minific Requests [14]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesperbat/pseuds/NoLifePoints
Summary: Haga snubs the sweater Ryuuzaki thought he'd love, sure that nothing could ever convince him to embrace it. He doesn't expect Ryuuzaki to take it so seriously. Ryuuzaki has one more surprise up his sleeve, and he's determined to salvage this.





	Unexpected Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allrealelements](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allrealelements/gifts).



> Request on the prompt “That is the ugliest sweater I’ve ever seen and I am not wearing it.”

Ryuuzaki held up a color block sweater in three shades of green, a goofy grin plastered on his face. He looked like he might burst into giddy laughter at any moment, so excited he was about this… thing.

Excited and expectant.

“That is the ugliest sweater I’ve ever seen,” said Haga, “and I am not wearing it.” Brutal honesty was always the best policy, at least when it didn’t serve his needs to lie. Wearing this awful, awful sweater for the sake of someone else’s feelings… didn’t serve his needs, to put it lightly.

“Huh?” Ryuuzaki’s eyes widened. He gave the sweater an insistent shake. “But… this is totally your style!”

Haga frowned and wondered just how insulted he should be. “Why?” he asked. “Just because it’s green?”

“Well, yeah, partly, but- it’s, you know, kinda nerdy- hey! Where are you going?” Ryuuzaki stood, sweater still outstretched.

“Somewhere I don’t have to look at _that_.”

“Okay!” said Ryuuzaki, scowling. “Okay, I get it! But this ain’t over yet.”

“What are you talking about? What isn’t over?” It wasn’t a complex situation. He wasn’t wearing the sweater, and that was that.

“You’ll see,” said Ryuuzaki, tossing it over the back of the couch and pulling on his coat. “Just wait and see.”

Ryuuzaki returned with a plastic shopping bag he wouldn’t allow Haga to see the contents of and fumbled through drawers until he found a small fabric zipper pouch. With bag, pouch, and sweater in hand, he locked himself in the bathroom.

Haga pounded on the door. “Ryuuzaki-”

“If you wanna take a bath, you’re just gonna have to wait!”

Haga collapsed onto a floor cushion and sighed. When Ryuuzaki got an idea in his head, there could be no dissuading him. He supposed it was something they had in common.

When Ryuuzaki finally emerged, one hour later, he had the sweater clutched tightly to his chest. “It’s a little bit of a mess in there,” he said. “I’ll clean it up, so don’t freak out.”

Squinting, Haga asked, “What were you doing in there that could possibly make that much of a mess?”

“Fixing this.” Ryuuzaki looked down at the sweater, assessing his work – though Haga still couldn’t see it. “Maybe.”

“Are… you going to show me?”

“Maybe,” Ryuuzaki repeated. His demeanor was different this time – far less eager. Finally, he turned the sweater around.

At the core, it was still the same sweater, yet it had been completely transformed by the addition of a large black stag beetle. The felt patch was a little uneven, clearly cut by hand, but that just added to the aesthetic somehow. Haga stepped forward and took it, staring down at the thick brown stitches. “You can do that?”

Ryuuzaki shrugged, avoiding Haga’s eyes. “Yeah. Grandma taught me. Was easier on her if I could patch my own stuff.”

“Huh… I never knew.” Haga blinked, still taking in the sight of what felt like a brand new sweater.

“I used to knit some, too. Was kinda calming. I couldn’t make a sweater, though. So…” He rubbed his cheek, watching Haga out of the corner of his eye. “Is it better?”

“Better?” Haga shook his head. Before Ryuuzaki could react, he whispered, “It’s _perfect_.” And that definitely wasn’t a lie.


End file.
